borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gibbed User
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Sham/Variant Chart page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. Dr. Clayton Forrestor (talk) 20:25, September 29, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Welcome, and a Question Welcome to the Borderlands Wikia!! If you ever need help with anything, feel free to ask. Now for the question. I have no issue with your usage of a save modifier, and I don't honestly think that anyone else on the wiki will either. I have only one concern. All the variants you have posted are legitimately obtainable, right? That is to say that someone who plays vanilla could (potentially) get EXACTLY the same gear. I'm in no way insinuating that they are not obtainable, and if they are then I thank you for adding them, as we have a lack of the new highest tier gear in our charts. Perhaps one more thing. According to this wiki's images policy all images must be published to a page and categorized within 24 hours of upload, or they may be marked for deletion. I maintain the , so you will usually not have to worry about your images being deleted, but it is always better when the uploader categorizes the pictures. You can do this when using the by typing Category: in the summary field. For weapon images, the category is Images of weapons (note that the 'w' is lowercase, we have another category Images of Weapons, please do not use it). Other equipment has similarly named categories. If you're ever not sure what category an image should be in, feel free to ask. Categories are the main thing I do on the wiki, so I'll probably know where to stick the pic. I'm looking forward to many more edits from you in future. 13:00, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I noticed that later when looking at the wiki rules and general stuff, but I didn’t know where any list of categories were, any help with that? To respond to the question about the ability to obtain said items, it is possible in their current forms, I won’t add any that I built from scratch because I don’t know if they are possible to be found that way, I do however find a good amount of legendaries because I enjoy the legitimate item as much as the next guy. There is an Item that I will gladly take down which is the , I put that up because at one point before a hot fix it was dropping and maybe some players would like to know out of curiosity what a Norfleet like that would be, since at one point it was legitimately obtainable. As a counter question would it be ok to make a page explaining the various parts of guns in detail, because although it’s a hidden part of the game I think it would bring understanding about the drop system in the game and how the randomizer makes you your gun, or why your gun stinks when you compare it to your friends’. Gibbed Talk 20:11, September 30, 2013 (UTC) A categories list can be found here, though it is INCREDIBLY large. I focus my time on categories and I'm not sure I've been through all of them yet. In so saying that, if you do need help knowing which specific category to use, I'm open for questions. On a sidenote, the categories list can actually be added to your "tool-bar" at the bottom of your page. I'm glad we agree about the variants, and thank you for taking down the norfleet. I'll be honest, I actually have (or at least had) one of those myself, it is quite the weapon, but unfortunately, due to it no longer being possible, it really doesn't belong in the charts. That is an interesting counter-question. We currently have a section of the Weapons page and some charts that relate to the difference found from different parts, though I think that those may mostly relate to the first game (when we had FAR more knowledge about weapon parts). I would be interested to an extant in learning about part functionality in BL2, though I'm not sure that articles would be the best way to do it, especially if you want to explain things like "why your gun stinks when you compare it to your friends’". A blog may be a more suitable venue, either way, it would certainly improve the wiki. 03:43, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Well weapon parts aren’t that different compared to how they were in BL, In fact it’s mostly the same, I would love to take the time to make pages related to Weapon Scopes and how it affects damage and accuracy and all that, along with how a Capacitor on a Shield can make all the difference. I would do it in a manor where it’s like an explanation of the effects of different manufacturers capacitors/scopes/barrels/accessories on certain items or the type of item in general. Example of which being the Explosive Norfleet which is made up of these parts And what kind of accessories are allowed on Rocket launchers, more specifically the Norfleet into the signature box (make sure you're allowing wikitext in your signature). Now for the explaination of what this means. Basically, the reference page points at a signature you have made, and allows you to show that signature off without flooding pages with code. If you ever want to change what your signature is, you can either edit your signature page, or make a new one and just change where the sig ref is pointing (the sig ref only has in it, you can make a new page in your userspace and then just change it to, for example, ). If you have any questions (I'm not the best at explaining sig templating, so I expect you might) feel free to ask me. 03:55, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks and test 20:26, October 1, 2013 (UTC) History reoccurring On the original BL, Happy was in charge of the weapon pages and Nagy was in charge of recognizing modded weapons. There was pages and pages of parts listings and pictures of each part. I will look more into it when I have some time. If you are checking into adding BL2 stuff, I would check with those 2 users to gain knowledge through experience. I know Happy had to go through and make the whole weapon pages match each other... It would be good to have a base start out right without having to change stuff later. His experience, as well as Nagy's, may be a life saver of work. 06:10, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Read 03:15, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Revert summary Please leave a summary anytime you revert. This gives a heads up for anyone who needs to look after the page. It is also Wikia Guidelines. I appriciate your follow up on the talk page, those also help. 07:04, October 5, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry I hit enter to start a new row and accidently published. He took out the trivia section. 15:55, October 5, 2013 (UTC) No problem... like I said, his talk page was a good move. I put a tag on his talk page because he also wiped the categories and the interwiki link (from the history of the page). Also in his contributions I saw that he took out links to who made the transformers and made it look like hasbro invented them. Someone else corrected it. On skin pages: No problem, every addition is more work (I blame the developers). 20:37, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Read 03:15, October 6, 2013 (UTC)